This invention relates to transfer means of glassware forming machines.
My co-pending patent application Ser. No. 024,647 filed Mar. 28, 1979 discloses means by which a conventional Hartford I.S. glassware forming machine (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119) can be modified by converting the blow station of the I.S machine to an intermediate station (at which parisons may be reheated) and adding a blow station. In consequence, the two-station I.S. machine is converted into a three-station machine. The maximum diameter (or equivalent lateral dimension in the case of non-cylindrical glassware) which such a converted multi-gob machine can produce is determined by the spacing of the blank moulds at the blank station, this spacing being equal to the spacing between the centres of the parisons at the intermediate station and between the centres of the blow moulds at the blow station. The present invention was devised to enable such a converted machine to be capable of producing glassware of a larger lateral dimension without altering the spacing of the blank moulds or the spacing of the supporting parisons at the intermediate station. The invention is, however, applicable to other types of glassware forming machine having three stations, for example the machine disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 1,491,859.